Dragon Age Snippets
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Various snippets of stories from Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Awakening, Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Just various small scenes that came to me while playing and never developed into anything larger. Also, the Warden will change classes/sexes as needed.

* * *

"Did I just see the Grey Warden run by with a bear, a dog, a giant spider and a Qunari?"

"Yup."

"Oh…"

"Yesterday she had a wolf, a bear, an elf and a dwarf…"

"I think I need a drink."

* * *

"You're pouting," Zevran said, taking a seat next to the giant spider.

The spider clicked her pincers at him before turning back to the...mush Alistair called dinner. She leaned over, trying to pick up the spoon with her pincer, struggling to bring it over to the bowl. After dropping it several times, she threw the bowl aside, making angry chittering noises.

"Now, now," Leliana said, huffing. "That is no way to treat this...lovely...food." She delicately took a seat, handing the Warden another bowl, holding it. "We can't always be dainty," she said primly, and demonstrated dipping her hand into the bowl. The Warden got the idea, using her leg as her 'spoon', licking it clean of the mush, happily chittering as she did.

"Do you ever worry that she spends too much time as those creatures?" Alistair asked Morrigan in an undertone.

"I would not worry, when she is through being a brat, she will return to us...and until then, we just need to keep her pointed at the dark spawn."

* * *

"Do you miss it?" Wynne asked as the Warden stared up at the circle tower that had been his home for so long.

"More than I can describe," he said softly, turning to look at his teacher. "I don't agree with it...I _can't_ agree with it...for what it stands for, but it was _home_..."

Wynne smiled softly, reaching out to gently squeeze her young charge's wrist. "Now matter what, home is always home, even when we hate it," she said, shrugging slightly. "I have traveled many places across Thedas in my time...and still the Tower beckons me back, calling me to it's embrace. You are free of it, as a Warden...but it will never leave you."

He smiled, embracing her gently, before raising his staff, indicating to the others they were moving. "Let us go find out what misery and trouble Irving has gotten himself into now."

* * *

"Hello, Ser," The Warden said, kneeling before the fat orange tabby cat that was resting on a pillow.

Ser Pounce-a-Lot blinked green eyes lazily at the Warden before yawning, tiny pink tongue curling. He stretched out, snatching at the straps of the Warden's sack. She laughed, shifting it off of her shoulder and reaching inside for the mouse she had picked up in a village on her way to Amaranthine.

"I'm still looking for him," she said softly as she handed the cat the toy mouse. "Zevran has claimed to see him...I'm going to find him Ser, I promise. Hopefully before he does something stupid…"

Ser Pounce-a-Lot looked up with eyes more knowledgeable than a normal cat's, meowing softly. He stood, kneading at the pillow for a moment, before turning in a circle and laying down. The Warden sighed, resting her head against the Cat's, listening to the familiar purr.

"I promise, I'll bring him home to you...I will save him, even if I have to fight The Divine herself."

* * *

"Anders?!"

"Warden?!"

"Zevran."

"Champion…"

"Oh Andraste's knickers!" The Hero of Ferelden slapped his face at Zevran's tone, sighing. "Is there anyone in Thedas you didn't sleep with while I was searching for you?"

"One or two, here or there…" Zevran said with a shrug.

The Warden gave Zevran a look before turning back to the pair who had burst into their cave as if the hounds were after them. "Do I even need to ask?"

"Well…" Anders started before the Warden shook his head.

"Nevermind, I don't even want to know."

* * *

"Pup, no! Give them back!"

"I don't need them! I don't need anything!"

"Yes, Oghren, you need your Maker be blessed pants!"

"I've got him, I've got him...no, wait…"

"Release me, human…"

"Sorry Sten…"

"AHA! Pants!"

The Warden looked up from trying to cover Oghren with a sheet, watching Leliana dance around with the stolen pants while the dog tried to take them back. Alistair was backing away from an annoyed Sten, and promptly backed into Morrigan who was watching everything with a mildly bemused smile...up until she went to check her pack and screamed in rage.

Oghren snorted, falling over and passing out. The Warden sighed, dropping the sheet over him and bending down, stealing the dwarf's ale in order to get very, very drunk.

* * *

"Where'd the creepy little boy go?" Oghren asked as they stepped down the cliff path, staring around the group.

"Which one?" Alistair muttered, having his fill of creepy little children for a few lifetimes.

"A better question, where did the grumpy woman go?" Morrigan asked, looking up the path behind her.

"I think it's time we looked into this...Haven further," The Warden said, stabbing his staff into the ground, just in time for a volley of arrows to go sailing over head. "After we take care of this mess…"

"Why do they always shoot first? Why not 'Hello, welcome to our town, have some cake?" Alistair said as he shoved a cultist off of him with his shield.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Biter?" The Warden called, looking around as she wiped blood off of her face.

"He's over here, playing with the Hur-oh Maker, that's disgusting…" Leliana said, gagging.

Even Dog turned away as the giant spider started sucking the fluids out of the Hurlock, making contented sounds.

"You would think that, after Alistair, I would be used to anyone's dinner habits," Morrigan said, wiping the end of her staff clean of blood. "And yet…"

The Warden sighed, flopping back, pillowing her hands behind her head. "Not much we can do until he's done eating, might as well rest." She stared up at the stars above them, feeling so far from her home under the rock. It was still so strange...and yet seeing those stars every night, they made her feel home in a way Orzammar never really was.

* * *

"We are staring at a wall," Morrigan said, a touch of a growl in her voice.

"Granted, it's a nice wall, well built, solid…" Alistair tried, before sighing as Morrigan interrupted him.

"It. Is. A. Wall. _Why_ are we staring at it?"

"We are waiting for our fearless leader to pick our next money making and death dealing opportunity," Alistair muttered. "And she froze us here."

* * *

"_Why_ are you two in my room?" The Warden asked as she carefully unbuckled her armor and set it aside before collapsing onto her bed, blinking at the ceiling.

"No one comes in here with him here," Morrigan said, gesturing to the large Qunari who seemed to have taken up residence in a corner. She laid her staff next to the bed, laying next to the Warden, allowing the younger curl to curl up against her side as one would a sister.

"It is quiet," Sten said, turning a page in the book he had borrowed. "Peaceful."

The Warden blinked at Sten for a moment, before shrugging and snuggling more against Morrigan, finding comfort in the smells of fire and ash from the woman's robes. There was a thump and Morrigan groaned, moving her feet from under the dog, sighing.

"Long days are coming," The Warden said softly, resting her feet on Dog as if he was a giant pillow. "Long days and longer arguments."

Morrigan reached out, gently running her fingers through the Warden's too red hair. "We will see them through...and if not, we can just point Sten at them until they shut up."

Sten grunted in agreement, his eyes raising to look over the two humans. They were...different than he imagined, then he had been taught. Idealistic and foolish...but they fought hard and didn't back down. They would make decent Qunari...once they stopped rebelling against their roles in life and learned of the Qun. He would have to tell the Arishok of them, of their story. It would be...interesting to him, he was sure.

* * *

"What are you...will you get out of there?!" Alistair hissed, staring wide eyed at the Warden who was picking the lock of Valendrian's chest.

"Shut up and distract him," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"This is a _lovely_ home," Leliana said loudly, distracting the elder elf's attention and the Warden smiled around her lockpicks. One could always count on Zevran or Leliana to jump in, allowing the Warden to do what she needed to.

"Aha!" The Warden said, opening the chest and quickly snatching what was inside, returning to Alistair's side in a moment.

"I'm marrying a blighted thief," he muttered, forcing a smile onto his face as Valendrain turned to look at them.

* * *

"Why in the Maker's name are all of the Warden's companions naked?!" Wade asked, watching as the group ran past.

"I heard she sold all of their armor for a book," Herren said, watching Wade watch them.

"Wasn't that blond fellow supposed to be our new king?" Wade asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hmm, wasn't looking that closely to his face…" Herren muttered.

"Wait...SHE SOLD THEIR ARMOR?! Oh I must have a lie down…"

* * *

The Warden turned away from his companions, tears rolling down his cheeks under his helm. As he walked through the soldiers and dead, he could vaguely hear words, shouts and cheers, prayers for their deliverance...and the screams of those still facing creatures from their nightmares.

_"Kill those godless bastards!"_

He had no idea who had said it, which one of the many soldiers whose faces were blurred by his tears and blood, but he lowered his head, giving one, last soft prayer. "Maker...let me do one thing in this battle and grant that man's request," he whispered, causing Morrigan to snort and Dog to park excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Just over a year, not too shabby for someone retired from writing. *grins* May contain spoilers from Dragon Age: Inquisition, read at your own risk.

* * *

Maker be damned, Anders! Watch where you're aiming!" The Warden yelled, trying to put out the fire that had caught on the cloth under his armor from Ander's last spell.

"Sorry!" the mage yelled as he ran past, intent on stabbing a Genlock.

Later on, Anders was slowly backing away from The Warden, his arms raised. "I'm...uh...just...heh, going to stand...there…" he said, not iquite/i hiding behind Justice, humming.

Deep within the ice, The Warden growled, slowly plotting his revenge on the mage.

* * *

"Did you just...kick a drake in his dangly bits?" Anders said, part in awe, part in interspecies pain sympathy.

"Uh huh," The Warden said, digging her dagger deep into the creature, hot blood washing over her hand as it's heart gave a final beat. She pulled the dagger out, carefully cleaning the drake blood off with a cloth, before looking up, blinking at the three men staring at her in awed horror. "What? It worked!"

"Head's up!" The Warden yelled. Alistair and Leliana ducked as a deep stalker went sailing overhead, while Sten merely shifted, the small creature slamming into a wall.

"It really is quite rude to punt the poor things…" Leliana said, before stabbing one with her knives.

"Yes, but look at the distance! For short legs she's got a kick in her," Alister pointed out, smiling sweetly at the Warden as she passed, before wincing as one of those 'short legs' kicked his shin.

* * *

"Generally when one yells 'fire in the hole', it means fire is incoming, often quite literally,"

"You could _not_ aim at me," Cassandra said, glaring as she cut off burnt pieces of her tunic.

"You could _not_ switch places with the guy I'm aiming at," r countered, smirking.

* * *

"Cassandra! Move two inches to your left!"

"Wait...what?" She gasped out, but ended up stumbling away from her opponent as he shoved her, just as ice burst through the ground, spearing the man.

* * *

"Everyone take two steps to your left...except you Bull, you take two steps to your right." Maxwell said, waiting for his companions to do as he ordered before moving past them. "Honestly, it's a Maker be damned doorway, you would think you lot would know by now that you can't all fit through at once."

"Certainly not with a Qunari," Dorian said from behind his fellow mage.

"Or at all with your hips," Cassandra snapped at him from the rear.

* * *

"Look out below!" Maxwell yelled as he jumped over the railing, landing on the wooden table, wincing as a shock went up his leg.

"Do. You. _Mind_?" Solas all but growled, glaring at Maxwell as the mage once more jumped from the upper reaches and sent his work flying.

"No," Maxwell said with a grin. He had just moved off the table when another shout came from above and he was sent to the floor, Dorian's elbow in his ribs.

"Always nice to have a comfortable landing…"

"Get. Off."

* * *

"Who the hell keeps taking all the spider brains and glands?" Maxwell asked, turning to look at his group as he once more found his pack empty after a long day of hunting.

Everyone turned to look at Krem...who himself was turning to stare at a cow. The cow stared back. He finally turned around, blinking. "What...they're Tevinter delicacy."

"That they are," Dorian agreed, though he was making a face that indicated it wasn't something one should willingly indulge in. He found the things as foul as the creature's that contained them.

Maxwell sighed, pinching his nose. "Krem, please refrain from eating them and I will find you a supply. I need these for the researcher before she starts beating me with books again."

"Aye-aye," Krem said with a mock salute, happily returning to his ale.

* * *

"Off colour today, Inquisitor? Might I bleed you?"

"Woman, if you come near me with that knife we are going to have words...and they will end with fire and lightning," Maxwell said, trying to get away from the Surgeon.

"I am simply trying to help!"

"Yes, thank you, please don't. Our soldiers need you far more than I." Maxwell managed to get out before fade walking as fast as he could back to his chambers, choosing to pick up things at the markets later.

* * *

"Will you stop that?" Verric asked as he was almost hit by yet another glass bottle from their fearless leader.

"Sorry, Verric," Maxwell said, but didn't bother picking up the bottle, handing a fresh potion to Bull who grunted his thanks, to busy trying to keep his insides _on_ he inside to properly vocalize.

"Honestly, with the amount of bottles you two go through, I'm surprised Corypheus doesn't just follow the glittering trail of glass."

Maxwell rolled his eyes at that comment, taking a seat. He groaned in pain from the movement before snorting, an amused smirk on his lips. "Cullen has taken to giving five gold coins for every bottle the refugees turn in with the Inquisition's markings on them."

"That's why those waifs were following us for three days! I thought they were bored," Dorian said as he took his own seat, examining his staff for damage after the last battle, frowning at a smudge of mud. He started polishing it with his robe, trying to make sure it shone.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the conversation, when movement caught her eye. She turned, just a hair's breath, and smiled. There, in the bushes and trees, just the faintest glimpse of hair or a foot. Leliana's spies moved, collecting the debris that the team had left behind, bottles quickly vanishing from the glass.

No wonder the spymaster always had the best and newest gear.

* * *

No idea when/if there will be more. I don't plan these, they literally come to me as I'm playing and I write them out then. I'm partially first my first run-through of Inquisition (hence all Maxwell, all the time), so there may be more yet. I TRY to get them around 1,000 words to make them worth reading, hence the long delay between chapters (I wasn't going to post just those short scenes from DA:O, DA:A and DA: II above. There might be a chapter three though, because I have something toying with my mind, a different sort of piece but I think you guys may like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
